


Stained Glass Floor

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: This is a song lyric I wrote years ago, that never went anywhere toward a melody. But it sounds angsty enough to be Hermione and Severus, and I wrote it while I was doing a lot of SSHG writing. Besides, who can resist a good old murder ballad?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	Stained Glass Floor

Down the valley, past the river, near the fields where nothing grew.  
Was the lonely and haunted old house we lived in, far away from everything I ever knew,  
He told me he could not live without me, and my soul and his were bound,  
And we came together like lightning striking on the field’s barren ground.

Well, my momma said, “Girl, don’t you lose your heart to a dark-eyed handsome man,  
Don’t believe in his lies, cause he’ll ruin you in the end, just run away from him as fast as you can.”  
But he belongs to me forever now, and he holds me like a room with no door,  
I can’t leave the valley, or cross the river, and leave him on the stained glass floor.

He locked me away from family and friends, jealous of the moon and the sun,  
He said it was to release my passions like a priest with a demon to run,  
He tempted me there with silver-tongued lies and I believed every word he said,  
Til the day I came home and found him with my friend Ginny, in my bed.

He was smiling at me, looking over the barrel, tempting me to lose my nerve,  
It’s a small price to pay for knowing that both of us got exactly what we deserve.  
Because I never understood why Momma cried so hard, looking back over the river of lies,  
Till I saw him looking up from the stained glass floor with my daddy’s eyes.

Well I want to say I’m sorry for all the wrong that I’ve done but I don’t really like to lie,  
And I see my future in his cold black eyes and I will until the day I die,  
Cause he told me I’d never be free of him, and the Lord knows he knew me so well,  
He was a dark eyed angel with a flaming sword guarding the gates of my own sweet hell.


End file.
